Adorable cumpleaños
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: ONE-SHOT En honor a nuestro rubio consentido que hoy está celebrando una año mas de vida...¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!


**Claro que no podía dejar de escribir algo en este día, no me importa que la escuela me mantenga atrapada, me tenía que dar una escapadita por dos grandes razones; una porque es mi cumpleaños y la segunda y más importante ¡Es el cumpleaños de Naruto! **

**Este pequeño ONE-SHOT es dedicado al ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente…¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!**

**Adorable cumpleaños**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

Increíble, ya era 10 de Octubre nuevamente, otro año más de vida, un cumpleaños más para celebrar; y eso era lo maravilloso del momento, por fin ya celebraba su cumpleaños.

Desde que tenía memoria el mes de Octubre en Konoha se volvía fúnebre y nostálgico, iniciando por las ceremonias honorarias de los shinobis caídos en el ataque del Kyubi, todas las familias lloraban a sus seres queridos muertos y la nación se lamentaba por los talentos ninjas perdidos; siempre fue un niño rechazado, pero Octubre era horrible, las miradas de los pobladores se volvían más frías, los cuchicheos mas crueles y los pocos tratos más ofensivos, nunca escuchó un feliz cumpleaños.

Para Naruto el 10 de Octubre se volvía una fecha odiada, un día en que le recordaban constantemente el monstruo que era.

Aunque quisiera olvidar le era inevitable no recordar esos días llenos de soledad, dolor y tristeza; para su fortuna todo había quedado atrás, desde que era el héroe de Konoha su cumpleaños era una fecha memorable, ningún ninja podía olvidarse de felicitarlo, los aldeanos le regalaban sonrisas de admiración que tanto hubiera deseado ver de niño y aunque la tragedia tampoco podía ser olvidada ahora toda Konoha tenía un motivo para celebrar ese día, el cumpleaños de su Hokage.

Toda su oficina estaba lleno de regalos, de casi toda Konoha como de las demás naciones ninjas; se sentía feliz, realizado, miraba con orgullo la montaña con los rostros de los hokages, el suyo incluido; deteniendo su celeste mirada en el rostro de otro gran héroe de Konoha, su padre.

Por una parte la felicidad era máxima al ser reconocido y celebrado por muchos, pero por otra no podía olvidar que en esa misma fecha había ocurrido otro suceso que le marco la vida; había perdido a sus padres.

Les estaba eternamente agradecido, ellos le habían dado el máximo regalo de cumpleaños, la vida misma; pero no podía evitar añorarlos como siempre.

–Deberías de dejar de perder el tiempo, dobe –escuchó de repente, volteando un poco sorprendido, se había perdía en sus pensamientos, no había sentido la llegada de su amigo que ahí estaba con su uniforme anbu, mirándolo con burla.

–Me agrada tu forma de saludar teme –le reclamó el rubio, tampoco era que esperaba un abrazo y una cálida felicitación del Uchiha, era cierto que Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde que había olvidado su venganza y esas tonterías de destruir la villa, pero felicitarlo como era debido era pedirle milagros al teme de su mejor amigo.

–Hmp, a mi me agrada tu forma de trabajar usuratonkachi –contratacó el azabache mientras señalaba con sorna la pila de papeles acumulados en su escritorio.

–A qué debo tu agradable visita-ttebayo –menciono con fastidio para olvidar el tema del trabajo.

–Vengo a entregarte el reporte de la misión –le digo mientras le daba un pergamino –Y Sakura te manda estos papeles, son asuntos del hospital –mientras le daba otro bonche de papeles para fastidio del Uzumaki.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Más? Es injusto-ttebayo! –se quejó cansado.

–Tu querías ser Hokage, aguántate, usuratonkachi –dijo el Uchiha mientras rodaba los ojos, el dobe de su amigo seguía siendo un dramático e infantil a pesar de los años.

–Vamos teme, ayúdame un poco-ttebayo –le pidió, mejor dicho suplicó con mirada de perrito.

–Ni lo pienses, ya tengo mucho con el papeleo de la nueva policía y súmale una ninja medico con súper fuerza embarazada, mi vida ya esta algo complicada para hacer trabajos de otros –habló Sasuke demostrándolo que a él no lo compraba con ojitos.

–Mal amigo-ttebayo

–Hmp, como veo que estás ocupado me retiro –informo el Uchiha nada afectado por el comentario de su amigo.

–¡Teme! –reclamó al verlo darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta, ese Uchiha era un irrespetuoso con su Hokage.

–Por cierto –mencionó Sasuke mientras detenía su paso –Feliz cumpleaños Naruto –dijo claramente mientras los volteaba a ver con su clásica media sonrisa para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto lo vio marcharse con una enorme sonrisa, el teme de su amigo tan arrogante como siempre, ese maldito era endemoniadamente genial, sin duda su mejor amigo.

El día transcurrió tranquilo como era costumbre en la pacifica Konoha, la noche caía lentamente mientras Naruto se perdía en el papeleo, no fue hasta que su secretaria le informo la hora cuando por fin se desprendió de su labor y comenzó su camino hacia su preciado hogar, donde lo esperaba una cálida celebración.

Se adentró en silencio a su casa las luces de la entrada estaban apagadas pero una cálida luz alumbraba el comedor, él cual estaba decorado para una cena de dos personas, el aroma a delicioso ramen salía de la cocina, después de dejar su capa de Hokage se encaminó rumbo a la cocina pero su paso fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de su mujer, la cual salía de la cocina sosteniendo un pastel de cumpleaños con las velitas encendidas.

–Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata Namikaze Uzumaki sonriéndole con dulzura al rubio.

–¡Hinata-chan! –mencionó con entusiasmo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella, la ojiperla haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninjas coloco el pastel en un lugar seguro antes de ser fuertemente estrechada por los masculinos brazos de su marido –¡Gracias-ttebayo!

Hinata correspondió el gesto gustosa, sintió como el rubio aflojaba el abrazo para alejarla unos centímetros de su cuerpo, alzó su aperlada mirada buscando los ojos celestes cuando es atacada por los salvajes labios masculinos sobre los suyos, se dejó llevar disfrutando de cada rose que su marido le otorgaba, los besos de Naruto estaban cargados de pasión.

Al separarse su blanco rostro tenia tonalidades carmesí, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban de casados, ella aún continuaba sonrojándose por los cariños del rubio, cosa que le fascinaba a Naruto.

–Perdón por la tardanza-ttebayo –se disculpó el chico al ver el reloj colgado en la pared –Estaba impaciente por llegar.

–No te preocupes, me imaginó que estuviste ocupado con bastante papeleo.

–Ni me lo recuerdes-ttebayo –haciendo una mueca de fastidio que hizo reír a su mujer, el rubio aún conservaba esa faceta infantil que ella amaba.

–Lo importante es que estas aquí, Naruto-kun –dijo mientras le regalaba un rápido e inocente besos en la comisura de los labios –el ramen está listo –anunció mientras se encaminaba al comedor para servir.

–¡Te adoro Hinata-chan-ttebayo! –expresó el Hokage mientras la tomaba por la espalda alzando su delgado cuerpo, haciendo reír a la mujer.

Estaba muy feliz de que toda Konoha reconociera y celebrara su cumpleaños, pero sin duda, su mayor dicha era esa celebración íntima que siempre preparaba su Hina-chan, ellos dos solitos, saboreando el exquisito ramen que su esposa cocinaba y disfrutando de todo el amor que se demostraban.

–Naruto-kun, ¿estas seguro que no querías celebrar con todos los demás hoy? –le preguntó Hinata.

–No te preocupes Hina-chan, me gusta más este modo de celebrar, además estoy seguro que mañana que vamos a la casa del teme Sakura-chan tendrá lista una gran fiesta con todos ahí reunidos, siempre lo hace-ttebayo –la tranquilizó –hoy prefiero pasármela contigo, celebrando solitos –esto último lo susurró pícaramente mientras aspiraba el aroma a jazmín del níveo cuello de su mujer.

–Naruto-kun –soltó nerviosa Hinata, mientras sus mejillas se encendían y un escalofrió de placer recorría su espalda.

Naruto beso el cuello de la mujer, succionando con lentitud la piel.

–Naruto-kun hay que cenar –cortó Hinata mientras se alejaba de él.

El Hokage la miro encantado, esa tímida y nerviosa Hinata lo excitaba más.

–Sé que prefieres que celebremos solo nosotros dos tu cumpleaños, pero este es él último año en que podremos celebrarlo sólo tú y yo –le dijo de pronto la ojiperla confundiendo al rubio.

– ¿A que te refieres Hinata-chan? –preguntó el rubio no entendiendo de lo que hablaba su esposa, solo notaba que la mirada ojiperla de Hinata brillaba intensamente y que su rostro reflejaba una emoción contagiosa.

–Naruto-kun, vas a ser papá –mencionó con lentitud mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre su vientre aun plano y su sonrisa incrementaba hermosamente.

El rubio Hokage se había quedado estático, al parecer seguía asimilando lo dicho por su mujer, Hinata esperaba ansiosa su reacción, la cual no llegaba lo que la estaba preocupando, de pronto pudo sentir como la mano de su marido acariciaba su vientre.

–Voy…voy a ser un papá…voy a ser papá…–susurraba atónito el rubio con los ojos azules bien abiertos.

–Voy a ser mamá –escuchó que le contestó Hinata con esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

–¡Voy a ser papá-ttebayo! –gritó entusiasmado mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su mujer, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y girando con felicidad, ambos reían emocionados –¡gracias Hina-chan! ¡Gracias-ttebayo!.

Colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, los movió lentamente, a un compas tranquilo que fue incrementando al ritmo de ambos, sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron con felicidad, saboreando los alientos de cada uno, se separaron para recuperar oxígeno, Naruto pego su frente a la de Hinata.

–Me has dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños Hina-chan, te amo-ttebayo –le dijo con esa radiante sonrisa que conquistó a la chica.

–Yo también te amo Naruto –le contestó mientras volvía unir sus bocas.

De repente pudo sentir como su cuerpo era levantado con rápidamente por los fuertes brazos de su marido.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –preguntó sorprendida mientras rodeaba el masculino cuello para sostenerse.

–Tenemos mucho que celebrar Hina-chan –le susurró roncamente el Namikaze Uzumaki.

–Pero…pero…¡el ramen!...¿no tienes hambre?

–Puede ser, pero tengo ganas de otra cosa-ttebayo –dijo con picardía Naruto, sonrojando al por mayor a la mujer.

Evitó que dijera mas colocando sus labios sobre los femeninos, encaminándose a su recamara.

Por eso era que ahora adoraba los 10 de Octubre, su Hinata siempre tenía algo increíble que regalarle.

**FIN**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un adorable NaruHina para este día tan especial…¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!...no podía dejar este día sin escribir nada jejeje.**

**Felicidades a todos los que cumplen en el increíble mes de octubre (jeje mentira que yo cumplo también xD jajajaja)**

**Espero sus opiniones, se aceptan de todo: quejas, reclamos, aclaraciones, halagos, o a Sasuke con un moñito de regalo jajaja **

**Todo en un significativo ¡Review!**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
